


Painted Guilt

by Entireoranges



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I suck at tagging, cross posted on tumblr, warning of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Life took them away from each other, never imagined this far though.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Moody Blues Lyrics





	Painted Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"My mind seems somewhere else."** from Word You Say

Alex knew the blame did not lie with her, still it pulsed through her painting her with guilt. Guilt for not reaching out to him, guilt for ignoring calls to a point he seized trying. For all the intelligence he held Bobby always struggled with personal relationships, real friendships he had Alex could count on one hand; and she took a finger away.

In the first couple months of her transfer and his early retirement she tried to keep up, soon though she needed a break. Felt he as well. And then she never could be fully motivated to go back to where they left off; they became strangers.

Still every now and again her mind wandered to somewhere else, old cases, conversations in the car, him rattling off those random fact out of nowhere and her barely able to pretend she cared.

As she sat the phone down, she stumbles into the chair, sobbing. _I’m not at fault, I didn’t pull the trigger, he could’ve found a way to find me, to talk to me!_ She slams her fists down. Of everything Alex never understood about Robert Goren she felt confident he would never… Another slam. Another wave guilt.


End file.
